


The Turning

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wakes to discover herself a werewolf and in Kali's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turning

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sam for everything.

Allison presses her back against the cold stone wall and a dreadful tearing noise makes her look down. what she sees is shredded blankets and claws.

Claws on her hands.

Horror consumes her. Horror and fear and confusion and, at the bottom of it all, a little bit of disgust. She forces the last of this away. She will not feel disgust, she is better than that.

"Are you done having a heart attack?" Kali asks from the doorway, sounding more amused than bored. "Because this canned soup has a way of going cold fast and i'm not breaking my back to make you more."

Allison looks sharply up at her, the pieces of what happened last night falling so quickly into place. She was taken by surprise and then... Oh, she is going to kill Aiden the next time she sees him! She looks down at herself and sees the hole bloodied hole in her shirt where the rusted pipe had been shoved through.

She presses her hand to it, clawed fingers reaching through the whole to flesh. Her claws cut new lines in her skin but beneath it, before it, her skin is smooth, untouched, healed, unharmed.

Of course.

She's not human anymore.

She looks back up at Kali. "you did this."

"Give the girl a gold star," Kali mutters and comes forward, crouching down to set the battered bowl of soup on the concert floor besides the mattress.

Allison ignores the soup. soup is the last thing she's interested in right now. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Kali looks up at her and says nothing.

Allison fists her hands in frustration, her new claws cutting into her palm. She draws a sharp breath but is glad for the pain. It makes her think clearly. "Is this some sick idea of yours to bring me to your side? Well, I wont help you. You can't make me. And if you can, then I'll kill myself."

Kali reaches out and Allison recoils. With a gentleness most unsettling, Kali takes one of Allison's hands and then the other. She pries them open. Watches the cuts heal. She looks up at Allison with a frown. "I had to turn the dramatic one, didn't I?" she says, mostly to herself.

Without another word, she stands and leaves. Behind her, she closes the iron door and it grates against the stone with a scream.

Allison can hear Kali's heartbeat through the stone and iron. Fast and a little strange. She can't put an emotion to it. She's never heard the like before.

She hears Kali leave.

She holds her breath.

She lunges for the door. She doesn't care about Kali's heartbeat. She doesn't care about her gentle touch. She's getting out of here.

The door is unlocked.

She runs.


End file.
